1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a checkin gate apparatus and more specifically to an apparatus for reading various information recorded on air tickets or boarding cards in an airport to totalize data related to passengers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional checkin gate apparatus are all fixedly installed at a boarding gate. Therefore, there exists a problem in that some installation work is required and further the installation position is somewhat limited. Further, in case the apparatus develops trouble, it is impossible to replace the disabled apparatus with another normal apparatus, thus resulting in complicated checkin processing.